The Kidnapped Demigod
by OkeyCokey2004
Summary: All of Percy's friends were killed in the Giant War, and his parents were killed by fire. He just wants to grieve in peace, but when Nick Fury sets his eye on Percy, he's about to discover that he won't be able to. Will Percy be able to cope with his trauma while keeping a strong face, or will he finally crack, for everyone to see? Set after Giant War and sometime in the MCU.


**(A/N I do not own Marvel or anything Rick Riordan writes. I do however own my plot and overall story. Thanks for choosing this story to read) **

**Percy POV**

Death and pain.

That's all that I can see.

Gaea is winning.

Piper is lying dead on the ground, her throat slit. Jason is trying his hardest to defeat the cyclops, who are taunting him with the sound of Piper's voice. One finally manages to put a spear through his chest. Jason looks at me one final time and falls to the floor, right next to Piper.

Leo was killed just a few minutes ago, dragged under the earth, screaming. Where his body disappeared, the ground stiffened, as if willing him to be trapped, suffocating.

Hazel and Frank are fighting back to back, tears falling quickly as they watch their friends, new and old, die around them. As a traitor demigod stabs them, both with the same sword, letting them die together, a scream of pure rage rips out of my mouth.

Too many of my friends are dead.

I watch the entire time, unable to move, until the most gut wrenching sound forms in the air.

The ground loosens at my feet, releasing them, and I make a mad dash to find the source of that noise. My wise girl.

I see a sight I can't bear to comprehend. Annabeth is suspended in the air by a column of earth next to Gaea herself. "Ah, young hero. Watch as I take away everything you love. You will feel pain unhindered by anything. Feel my wrath."

With that, the column constricted, squeezing the love of my life to death.

It releases her with just moments of life left.

I run up to Annabeth's side sobbing, "no, no, please no". She turns her head to me, and with a faint voice, says "We'll be okay Seaweed Brain. We'll be okay."

The light leaves her stormy gray eyes leaving them blank, like an overcast day.

All of my friends are dead, I think to myself, it's all Gaea's fault. She. Will. Pay.

I shut her eyes before I stand up and face Gaea. Winds pick up around me, carrying debris, water, and the gold dust of monsters, in a powerful hurricane. A hurricane more powerful than any I've ever created.

Gaea's eyes open slightly wider in shock as I direct a glare in her direction.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID! YOU TOOK MY EVERYTHING, SO I'M TAKING YOUR LIFE!" I roared at Gaea, who was starting to back away slowly.

Suddenly, a huge fist of water, knuckles frozen, rose up behind Gaea, who I had cornered by the ocean.

The fist started pounding on Gaea, over and over, as a huge hurricane blew around me, the ground shaking with my anger.

Gaea looked at me, with the only form of fear I've ever seen on her face. "Please, give me mercy." The words were barely more than a whisper.

With one last smash of the fist of water, Gaea was dead, or at least so deeply asleep that no matter what, she would never, ever wake up again.

"You didn't give them mercy". That's the last thing I said before darkness overcame me.

**3rd person POV**

The camp was in shambles. None of the cabins were spared from Percy's rage filled earthquake. The big house was reduced to no more than the basement and parts of the first two floors. All the remaining campers were gathered near the infirmary and the campfire.

All the bodies of the injured and deceased were found after a few tedious hours. It took many long hours to burn all of the shroud covered bodies.

Any camper not too severely injured had to help in the infirmary or with burning the bodies. There were way too many injured for the surviving Apollo campers and medics from Camp Jupiter to keep up with. Tents had to be hastily put up near the infirmary to make up for lack of space. Percy Jackson was the only camper left with his own small quiet tent.

While not by any means severely injured, Poseidon, the great god of the seas and Percy Jackson's father, ordered the camp to allow it. No one dared to object, and they also agreed Percy deserved it, after saving the rest of the two camps by defeating Gaea single handedly.

**Percy POV**

I wake up under a canvas looking cloth thing. A tent I think. My dad is sitting besides my cot on a small stool looking at me with pity, and that's when I remember what happened.

I can hear their screams echoing around in my head, Jason, Piper, Leo, Frank, Hazel, and… and my Annabeth. Tears fill my eyes and I look at Poseidon.

"Can you… can you bring them back?" my voice is hoarse as I speak.

Dad looks at me and in his eyes, I see the sea, dull and gray after a storm. "I'm very sorry son. There is nothing any of us can do. My brother Hades has assured me that all of your friends received the highest honors possible in Elysium."

"I want to go home" I tell Poseidon. If he can't bring my friends back, or Annabeth, there is nothing for me here.

Poseidon look at me, pity still evident in his eyes and says, "you need to rest. You depleted most of your energy and you are in no shape to go anywhere."

"I don't care. They're all gone. I can't stay here any longer, and I haven't seen mom, or Paul for months." I reply quietly.

Poseidon nods reluctantly, and I suddenly appear right in front of my Mom's apartment building. But something was wrong.

The building is on fire, with my mom and step-dad inside.

**(A/N I know, typical all of Percy's friends are dead and after the war, he's sent back home to see that it is on fire, blah blah blah. Sorry about that. But I am trying to give it it's own version of the typical fanfiction. Have a great day! ?)**


End file.
